


Napollya Ship Meme

by Kalira not fics (Kalira)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Not a Story, ship meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20not%20fics
Summary: Fluffy/playful headcanons/not!fic forthis ship memewith Napollya.





	Napollya Ship Meme

**Author's Note:**

> [D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamD_and_idontshipiyatch) asked for this one!
> 
> (Originally posted [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/178261106814/djahanes-asked-hi-its-me-again-%E3%83%BD-%EF%BE%89-i).)
> 
> Worked on this while watching the movie for the second time and basically being reminded of how much I loved these boys (and the movie in general, of course). Perhaps I'll write some real fic sometime soon. . .

**Who said “I love you” first**

Illya; it was still quite some time, but it took Napoleon even longer. Napoleon has an . . . interesting relationship with sincerity and exposing such a tender and emotional spot so simply was something of a hurdle for him. Illya had his issues with their relationship and with falling in love but _sincerity_ has never been one of the things hanging him up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who would have the other’s picture as their phone background**

A little too revealing for such cautious (and private) people as they are, especially/at least while they’re still caught up in the whirl of their current careers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who leaves notes written in fog on the bathroom mirror**

Napoleon. He keeps doing it partly because the look Illya gives him (confusion and exasperation) is just _too adorable_ . . . and amusing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who buys the other cheesy gifts**

Napoleon, as part of his ongoing campaign to give Illya things - and make Illya accept and appreciate (admit he appreciates) Nice Things, beyond his very practical and conservative nature. Napoleon is determined to drag Illya at least a _little_ (further) into hedonism along with him.

(Incidentally if you love this concept as much as I do, definitely check out [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine)‘s [all that you have wished for, I know will come your way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899088), which is a _lovely_ courting/giving Illya nice things story.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who initiated the first kiss**

Napoleon would never have expected it (not for something like this) but it was Illya who really started things between them - Napoleon had no real plan for taking things from his (easy to pretend as non-serious) flirting to real intent.

While Napoleon on some level anticipated Illya suddenly grabbing him someday, he’d be the first to admit - no matter his confidence in his charm - he did _not_ expect it to be for a kiss. (He’ll admit a little less easily that Illya’s ease in manhandling him and making him feel _small_ made him shivery and almost fail to respond. It still leaves him shivery and warm, even though he’s more used to it now.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who kisses the other awake in the morning**

While he might be tempted to try, Napoleon prefers sleeping in much more - especially after late nights working. Illya - who often rises early in any case - can be awfully squirrelly about such things suddenly in the light of day, as well. Napoleon’s working on that. In secure spaces when it’s just the two of them, at least.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who starts tickle fights**

Not really their thing (wrestling matches of varyingly playful or serious natures, yes; remarkably competitive cuddling and caresses, _yes_ ; tickling wars not so much) but there was that one time they accidentally wound up falling into a pillow fight. . .

Napoleon threw a pillow into Illya’s face while snarking at him and Illya scoffed and smacked him right back with it without letting go (giving your opponent the weapon you just used to strike them is just foolish; habit not to). Napoleon was stunned silent for a moment, then half-realised what he had inadvertently triggered, snatched up another pillow, and dove to escalate things before Illya could perhaps rise from the bed and wander off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who asks who if they can join the other in the shower**

Napoleon asked, half-seriously, and the possible innuendo/implications at first soared right past Illya without registering. (Napoleon can’t fathom how Illya’s occasional obtuseness is so goddamn endearing.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch**

Napoleon has a knack for sweeping Illya up along with him as they’re on a mission - doing recon, settling in, even undercover - and he doesn’t quite realise it isn’t a _serious work issue_ that they’re running from or heading to take care of until they are both ensconced at a restaurant or café and Napoleon is offering that winning smile.

At which point, naturally, it would be _rude_ to leave, so Illya just glares darkly and pretends he doesn’t want to be there. Napoleon is so _very_ convinced, every time, which is why he keeps doing it, of course. Just to needle him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who was nervous and shy on the first date**

Illya might have had some manner more of a reaction than he actually had at the time if he’d had _any idea they were on a date_. Napoleon was quietly nervous but mainly because he kept second-guessing how Illya might react to being on a date with him, however subtle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who kills/takes out the spiders**

Neither of them are bothered by spiders, but on the occasion it happens they have spiders inside to deal with it’s usually Illya who actually does so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who loudly proclaims their love when they’re drunk**

Even when drunk Napoleon watches his tongue pretty well - it’s instinctive by this point - and he rarely loudly or carelessly proclaims anything no matter how drunk he’s gotten. Illya is quiet when drunk (quieter?) although it does tend to loosen his grasp on his at times volatile emotions. It’s one reason he doesn’t often drink to the point of _getting_ drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a ship for this meme on Tumblr?](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/ask) ★ [Or here on Dreamwidth?](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/3211.html)


End file.
